My one and only
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's world doesn't exist, well, just not the same characters. Wren is Seventeen, she is your typical Seam girl with the acceptation of her looks. When she meets Takumi on her reaping day, will she be mesmerised at first sight? or will it be more of a Misaki plot?
1. Chapter 1

Describe yourself in four words, which are describing how you feel, four features, four dislikes. Could you do it? As I look up at my grey ceiling I realise I can. Curious; secretive; naïve; and abnormal, those five words, describe Wren Henderson.

I turn over to check on Kai, my baby brother. He's sixteen years younger than me, yet still seems to be the only one that understands, even at the mere age of one. His blonde curls fall over his eye lids, so peaceful. I wish that I could sleep like him, carefree, and without knowing the fact that one of his older sisters was killed in the Hunger games. Kai is a sweet boy, going around District Twelve minding his own business. Most merchants here try to get the authorities to take him away because only I and my father resemble him; father comes from the merchant side of town. I have three alive and 'healthy' siblings: Kai is the youngest, at one, he has striking silver tinted eyes and platinum blonde hair; then there is Accia, six, has dirty blonde hair and the same silver eyes; Darren, eighteen, yet the most immature, with the traditional dark hair and grey eyes, yet his seem more playful. I have white blonde hair, and, on the contrary to my siblings, blue eyes. Well, one blue eye and one more purplish, they are quite dark. Darren is quite broad, he can hunt, and that's good. I am quite thin and tall though, I don't look malnourished like I really am. Darren, though childish, has a serious and scary side, as he showed us when Jasmina, our thirteen year old sister, got killed. She would have been two years older than Darren; she was always the prettiest he says. I remember her striking baby blue eyes, a soft warm smile, and golden blonde locks. Far prettier than the scrawny, abnormal creature I see in the mirror every day.

I hear a creek; I watch as Darren gets up from the second flat mattress in our room and ready his hunting gear. It must be three at least, the sun hasn't even risen. Mother gave him her father's hunting gear when he was a boy, thinking that Jasmina, the delicate flower she was, wasn't suited to her personality. I close my eyes to rid him of any suspicions, then when I hear the door close, swiftly miss Accia's leg, and then step onto the hard wood floor of the square room. Darren walks out and towards the fence, I have to change fast. In a pair of leather pants and black shirt, I find my secret pair of hunting boots from under the floorboards. I run to catch up with Darren, then slow down as he sits propped up against the fence as always.

"Took you long enough Wren, I was starting to think that you weren't coming." I smirk.

"If I weren't coming, you would have only squirrels- oh wait, your own kind to talk to!" he grins and goes under the 'electrified' fence. It is supposed to be on at all times, but electricity is scarce here. "You gonna kill something today?" yeah, I don't always come to kill. Why should I have too? Why should we have to hunt illegally, or for hunting to be illegal when our all mighty Capitol takes _so_ much care of us? I follow him into the woods and he flings me his machete. "Thanks," I nod. He immediately takes off with his bow; I sigh and go to pick some strawberries and roots. As I emerge at the edge of the lake, I see a small fire, on it sits a fish, a squirrel maybe, and some plants. I analyse them and see that they have a poisonous grass on there and flick it into the lake, along with the meat it touched. Something cold and sharp touches my neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" A masculine voice whispers. I can't see his face, but the way he holds a knife, is excellent. Why am I thinking about that now? When a guy, I might just have saved the life of, is holding a blade to my neck. "Poisonous grass…" I whisper back, and he lets me go. I'm shocked to see a boy roughly my height, maybe taller, with golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hmm, what makes you think I wasn't cooking it up for cute little girls like yourself?" he teases. I go red and complain. "First of all I am not cute! Secondl-"

"What? Are you ugly? It doesn't look that way." I'm furious; this guy stands there smirking, with his beautiful hair and eyes… "Hey, stop fanaticising about me and continue." I stand straight and continue. "The meat was also touching the grass, I am terribly sorry, so wait here." I plaster the sweetest smile I can on my face, then waltz into the woods again. His eyes, they aren't from around here, I can see that. The merchant's eyes are normally blue, and the seam eyes grey. But his shone a dazzling emerald green. No, I can't open myself up to other person; that was Jasmina's last wish. She had broken up with her merchant boyfriend, so her heart was colder than anything. She really loved him, but when she found him kissing a girl at school, she volunteered for the games, to teach him something. Now the boy is a drunk who has to beg for money in the Hob; a black market in the District, it settled into an old coal house. I plan to go there next.

After skewering a squirrel I head back to the lake, to find the boy nibbling on a cupcake. "How did you get that?" I ask, he turns and I sit next to him.

"Well, it took a smile and some flirting to get it from the baker's daughter… Here, you need it more than I do cutie." I flush red and grimace. "Aww, what's up cutie? Don't want the cupcake?" I quickly change my facial expression and he hands me the hardly touched treasure. I sit, just examining it, I have only ever tried a cake once, and that was when my father one a bet with the baker for a box of cupcakes. I remember staring them down, waiting for dad to say that we could eat them. "Have you never eaten a cupcake?" he asks gloomily. I shake my head.

"My dad won a case of them once; he sold all but five, one for each of my siblings and mother." He smiles and turns his head to the lake. "You know, I got you this… since I ruined your other meat…" I pass him the squirrel and he smiles. "The surprises never stop then," I sit confused.

"I'm Takumi by the way… And you my cutie pie are?" I blush.

"Why wouldn't you like to know?" I cross my arms and turn my back to him. I feel a pair of warm arms hold my waist. "Fine, you obviously enjoy the name cutie than your own right?" he whispers in a seductive voice. "I-I'm Wren," I say in a small voice.

"Hmm I think the name cutie does suit you more, but, it's nice to meet you Wren!" He twirls me and shakes my hand. "Um, sorry Takumi but I'm going to leave soon, I have to go to the Hob." I pick up my blade and start to walk, only to be held back by a hand. "Let me come with you then, it is Reaping day after all." Oh yeah, reaping day, the day no-one can forget, especially me. "Reaping day," I whisper, and we start our journey to the Hob.

I learn that Takumi is much the centre of attention, all the girls, and even women in the black market turned their heads to see the magnificence of him. Although the glares intimidated me, Takumi made those glares death notes, because he started to hold my hand and pull me closer. "Really, do you have to do that? I'm unpopular as it is…" He gives me a surprised look.

"Why?" I sigh and start to explain.

"My sister, Jasmina, used to come shopping here with my mom, everybody fell in love with her, and she was so beautiful. But when she broke up with her boyfriend, she volunteered at the reaping and allowed the Careers to kill her in the bloodbath… Her last words to me, were 'don't let anyone in; it's not worth the pain of losing them.' I took her dead seriously and, never let anyone other than family in." He wipes the single tear that escaped my eye and smiles at me.

"Why shouldn't you give it a go with me? I'm not going anywhere." I go red and hit him.

"Ouch-"

"That is for acting weird and seductive around me- but, thanks for the advice I guess…" He smirks.

"You are too cute Wreny baby!" I hit him again; the death note glare is all I can from anyone.

"Thanks for ruining my rubbish reputation, you, you- PERVERT!" I shout, he laughs and I grumpily cross my arms. "You are so cute…" He giggles and winks at me. I flush deep red again and start to walk home. "What are you doing stalking me you pervert stalker!" He runs up beside me and smiles.

"Walking my girl home…"

"I am not your girl!"

"On the contrary-"He kisses my cheek and turns around. "You are mine now… Wreny baby!" I watch as his figure disappears behind a house. That boy is something else… Not from the planet earth… Come to think of it, I don't really fit in either.


	2. Chapter 2

Father brought a box from beneath the cabinet we all share, our reaping clothes were inside this box, the clothes that the country would see us in, and so they had to be at least half decent. Accia steps forward from our line of four, where father gives her a simple pale green dress; then mother takes Kai and his clothes to get him ready; Darren is given a shirt and a pair of corduroy trousers; then, father does something unusual. His hands don't fall onto my pile, but Jasmina's. Her best dress that cost my father a fortune, it was a short sleeved, just above the knee, white one. I sadly smile at dad and go into the bedroom to change. It isn't too big on me, but it doesn't hug my waist, that's probably because I hardly have a shape. I tie my hair into a bun, and then go into the kitchen where Kai and mom are drinking some tea. "Hey little guy, you ok?" Kai shakes his head. Mother rubs his arm and he takes a breath.

"Mommy said that today, you might have to leave, or Dawwen have to leave… I don't want Wren to leave, who will sing me to sleep?" I smile at this tiny innocent boy.

"Darren will sing you to sleep, don't worry." He laughs and hugs me. Into my hand he drops a glistening gold item. "Mommy doesn't know that I bought it for you! So don't show her." I nod and look at it more carefully. A Mockingjay, a cross between the Capitol Jabberjay and Mockingbird. I pin it to the collar on my dress, and then the siren goes off. It's time to make our way to the square. Darren takes my hand, and we start to walk to the Justice building. A stage in front of the building itself is there especially for Reapings and such. On the stage are two glass domes, full of everyone between twelve and eighteen's names, one slip in every year for everybody, unless you get tesserae. Tesserae are on the terms: that if you need it, oil and grain are handed out for your name in more times. Darren refused for me to get one, by this year, his name is in forty two times. Also on the stage, sit four chairs… one more than the previous years. We check in with our blood, and I separate with Darren to go and stand with the seventeen year old girls. Most give me scowls, but I pretend to not notice. Safrynna Votox, our Capitol escort, comes onto the stage; she is caked in green makeup, wearing a high pink wig, and a purple dress that shows her slightly plump figure too well…

"Welcome, my darlings, to the seventy fourth annual Hunger games! Today ladies and gentleman, District twelve has a very, very special guest… The President Walker's grandson, Takumi Walker!" She claps, as a familiar face comes out. I curse under my breath and make eye contact. He winks at me and blows a kiss; I flush red and all the girls grin. He was the Presidents grandson? If he was, then he looks really different from his brother. "Master Walker is here to see what it is like in a District… And he could have picked any one! So let's skip the film, and Pick our first tribute!" She walks over to the girls bowl. "Ladies first!" She puts her hand in, waving it around, then delicately taking the one at her fingertips. She strides back to centre and coughs before opening it. "Our female tribute is… Wren Henderson!" My heart stops, everyone looks at me and I feel someone push me into the path down the middle. The peacekeepers start to push me up, when Takumi stands. I look him into the eye and then down. "I volunteer as tribute!" His voice rings. Everything stops.

"E-Excuse me? That is not allowed, I'm sor-"

"No, I came to see what it was like to live life as a Member of this District, so I am allowed to partake in any event, even the games." I stand still and he looks at me. I get sent up to the stage, where I stand next to Takumi. "Ladies and Gentleman, The District Twelve tributes for the seventy fourth annual Hunger games! Now shake hands you two!" We shake hands, and as if nothing happened, she is her perky self again. She claps, yet no-one responds. We get ushered into two separate rooms, after I get some visitors, we will go to the train station. My first visitor is Darren, he hugs me tightly and we sit down, I don't care how luxurious this room is, with its dark green carpeted floor, elegantly decorating walls, and extremely soft couch. "You can win if you try Wren, but you have to try! Please, don't let me lose another sister…" I smile at him.

"Promise me then, take care of Kai and Accia, teach them to hunt. You are an adult now Darren, living in a cruel world. Take care of yourself."

"Without you, I don't know how our house will survive Wren…" I tilt his chin up to see his tears.

"Trust me…" The peacekeeper comes in and takes him out. Mom, dad, and the kids come in, tears threaten when the two pairs of tiny feet come running towards me. "No, no, they can't take Wreny…"

"She is the only one that can sing us to sleep! Don't leave Wren… Please!" Accia goes hysterical, so father takes her to the other side of the room. Mom comes over to me and hugs me.

"My baby girl, if you die; do not die in vain; die fighting for someone you love… Your sister was always too vain and hot headed. She always had to have her way." Kai comes over and hugs me again. "Wreny, when you come home, can you bring some cupcakes back? I love them!" I nod at Kai and start to cry. The peacekeeper comes in and gives me a sympathetic look. They were the only visitors. So, after two minutes, I'm taken with Takumi, to the car. The journey to the station, consists of Safrynna flirting with a totally, not interested of course. If it were not the current situation, I might have laughed. The station is packed with cameras, Takumi looks stunning, he smiles and waves, so I do the same. The train soon gets going and we are silent. Our mentors didn't appear at the Reaping, they were probably too busy kissing each other… "So, you're a Walker?" I say to break the silence.

"Unfortunately for my grandfather…"

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it… Cutie." I go red again.

"Damn you Takumi!" I hit his arm and he rubs it while pouting.

"That hurt Wreny baby." He comes in closer than I deem suitable. "Maybe I should punish you…" I burst with embarrassment and decide to fight fire with fire. I go so close that our lips could touch, but then whisper in his ear. "You dare try anything like that again in public, I will kill you,"

"Now, now Wreny baby, there is plenty of time for that in the Arena." I roll my eyes and Safrynna coughs slightly. "I will go and get the mentors then…" We are left alone is the room; I look and see a table full of food. "I'm going to eat something… Want something?" he smirks.

"Only you cutie pie." I flush red and go to the table. In the heat of the moment, I grab a pie like thing and throw it at his head. He catches it and starts to eat. "Hmm very good choice." Infuriated, I shout out. "You pervert, alien, playboy, weirdo!" He laughs his head off.

"I've never been called one of those words before, let alone a sentence full of them!" He goes hysterical with laughter, and for a moment, I forget about the games, and have fun. I throw the small dishes all around the room as Takumi swiftly dodges them, I throw one, he then catches it and throws it back, ruining my dress. "That's it!" I shout and run up to him, forcing him onto the ground. I pin him down and get ready to smother his face in a blue cake when a high pitched scream comes from the other side of the room; I make eye contact with our two mentors and Safrynna. I realise how wrong this looks… "Um, it's not what it looks like…" Takumi laughs

"Are you sure sweetheart?" I smother the cake onto his face.

"That nicknames new…" I notice how messed up this room is. "Um, sorry?"

The male mentor shakes his head.

"I want you both cleaned up by supper at six, and then we can talk about what just happened."

Takumi walks up behind me and talks out loud. "I can help you undress if you like…" I hit his arm and walk off.

The shower is warm and hard, unlike the cold weak showers at home. The arrays of soaps are endless, Strawberry, ocean breeze, misty forest. I pick misty forest because it smells the least like the Capitol in my opinion. I dry myself with a towel, and go to the dresser. I pick a dark blue blouse, and black denim shorts. I leave my hair down, since it's not a special occasion, and then head out. Takumi sits at the table with a space opposite him. They all stop talking when I walk in.

"Do sit down dear," The female mentor Alexa proposes.

"You are ten minutes late Cutie, I almost thought you had forgotten about me…" He puts of a pouting, puppy dog face and I go red, "who could forget about a pervert alien like you!" he smirks and continues to dine. "So," Cedric, the male mentor starts, "what was earlier about…" I cough up some food and Takumi sits back. I hear him whisper, "This will be very interesting." I hit his leg under the table and take a deep breath. "I asked the alien if he wanted anything to eat, and he said-"

"Only you!" He pleaded in a seductive way.

"Anyways, he said 'only you' so then I called him 'a pervert alien from outer space'- "

"No, you specifically called me 'you pervert, alien, playboy, weirdo!'" I go red because he has captured my accent perfectly. "It's the same thing you perverted alien! Now, I went over to the table, grabbed this pie thingy, and threw it at him. However, being an alien, he caught the pie and ate it, so I started to throw things at him nonstop, so he got up and ran around the room. Then, he caught one and ruined my dress, so I pinned him down, then was just about to teach him a lesson about messing with me-"

"When we came in!" The mentors look engrossed in the story as if it were made of gold. "Cedric… I think we have our approach…" Alexa says. He nods and Takumi gets up. "Please excuse us…" He grabs my arm and pulls me into his room. "You pervert! Help, an alien is going to kill me!" He ignores my comment and sits me down on his bed, a TV pops out from the end of it and he leaves. The TV turns on and a movie title screen appears. 'The notebook' it reads. I haven't watched a proper movie before, but I haven't ever heard of this one. Takumi comes in with a box of something and sits on the other side of the bed. "My idea of a perfect date…" He says, popping one of the brown things into his mouth. "Want a chocolate sweetheart?" I look at the box, and then take one of the less decorated ones. I suck on the sweetness of the chocolate. How could something so bad, and from the capitol, be so good?" I don't notice hoe Takumi is right up next to me, because I'm eating the chocolates two pieces at a time. The film is good, I cry a lot and hug Takumi when that happens. After the movie finishes, I pick up a cassette which is of Cedric's games I plead for Takumi to let us watch it, to see how our mentor won, he said that I wouldn't like it, so picked 'One hundred and one Dalmatians' I sneakily switch the stickers, Takumi looks at me suspiciously, so I get cosy next to him and lean my head onto his shoulder. He will find out in two minutes if I don't do something to stop him. Then it hits me.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes…_

_And when they open, the sun will rise."_

Takumi drifts into a deep sleep, his alien face looking so innocent… I just wish he could sleep with his eyes open… No! I shouldn't say that, he's an alien trying to brain wash me… That's all.

The tape starts and I watch as Cedric slaughters all six Career tributes with a sword, as well as the two District three tributes. I shudder as she slits the throat of a twelve year old from Six… Then I remember what games this was, the camera alters to see the whole blood bath, and there smothered in blood, is my sister. I cry out in sorrow, I now recall that it wasn't the Careers that killed my sister, but the male mentor of District twelve. I shut down the TV and snuggle into Takumi's arms, "I told you that you wouldn't like what you saw," He whispers and I shudder.

"B-but how can I trust someone that killed my sister?" He laughed and shook his head.

"You can't." I embed Takumi's reaction into my head. The lights dim, and I fall asleep.

"Wake up, wake up Takumi- and Wren… Come on! Big, big day!" I start to stir when Takumi gets up, he takes of his shirt and is about to take off his pants… "Whoa! Innocent woman in the room!" I shout, I shield my eyes and leave the room. I take a quick shower, and use the ocean breeze soap, which smells like summer and salt water. I change into a green shirt, grey hoody, and a pair of jeans, before tidying up my hair into a pony tail. As I walk into the breakfast room, I grab a slice of toast and start to nibble on it. "Morning all, morning alien…" I say mockingly. He puts his hand on his heart, "Painful cutie pie." I go red and hit him. Alexa and Cedric both sit up as I sit down. "Now, you two, we were thinking that you guys could… kind of, go for a joined approach." I bite into my toast and nod. "We were thinking that you, District twelve beauty Wren, could play the hard to get very masculine girl, who Takumi, Capitol dream boy, falls head over heels for you…" Takumi smiles.

"Not far from the truth then…" He says, I turn my head and continue eating.

"What do you think dear?" Safrynna says.

"As long as I don't have to kiss that alien, and he agrees not to brainwash me… I could come to some kind of compromise…" They laugh and I just shake my head.

"So, how was your date last night...? I heard from Saffy that you stayed all night…" Alexa jokes. I go red and complain. "It wasn't really a date, we just watched a movie and then-" I remember, though when I get up, everything goes dark, then I'm greeted by more flashing lights. "Ah, we are here!" Safrynna chimes. Takumi and I go up to the window, where everyone is screaming woefully, or happily. Woefully, because their Takumi, is going into the arena. We wave to the oddly dressed citizens of the capitol , then are escorted to a building. Takumi gets whisked away by his prep team in another room, which is two down from mine. My prep team looks at me carefully then speaks.

"Hello darling! I am Suzana, this is Shizuku, and this is Hinata, and it is a great honour to be your prep team!" I smile at these people, they are quite mild compared to other Capitol citizens. Suzana has only a really un natural red hair colour, and purple eyes; Shizuku has a butterfly tattoo on her face, and also five pairs of earrings, and Hinata, a boy who looks about eighteen, has only one pair of earrings and a lip piercing. The team strip me, which I don't really mind about, but Hinata just stares at me while he works which does creep me out. They practically skin me I feel so raw, Suzana checks me again and smiles. "You are now ready for Minako." I thank the team and they send me through the back door into a small room.

"Hello Wren, I am your stylist Minako, I'm sure you are familiar with the tradition of the opening ceremony?" I nod politely and she carries on. "But, since the last seventy three years your District has dressed in miners uniform, correct?" I nod my head again. "But, I don't want to do that, what do you do with coal Wren?"

"Burn it?"

"Yes, but that would be the obvious option… what can coal turn into?" I think hard for a second.

"… Diamonds…" I whisper, and Minako nods her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK**

I clutched onto Jasmina's shaking arm as the peacekeeper tried to pry me from her tight grip. "Letting someone in isn't worth your time Misa. I sob back to her, "why do you always call me that?" I shout. A tear appears on her face, "I always thought that Misaki suited you more..."

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I can't believe that I missed my prep team dying my hair raven black, though it suits me more, it doesn't suit my name. Misaki, my sister's nickname for me, seemed to fit this stranger fine. "Are you ok Wren-" Minako freezes when I turn. "My name is Misaki, I at least deserve to be called that right?" Minako looks at me helplessly as she slips the dress over my thin figure. Takumi arouses in my mind. What have they done to him? Dyed his hair black? Or put a... Dazzling black one-shoulder dress covered in blinding diamonds that makes it look like he has curves. Because that is what I see in the mirror, a beautiful stranger who wears what she looks like. Something beautiful. Minako nods at me and escorts me down to the stables Where Takumi stands in a black tight fitting jumpsuit. His head turns and his mouth drops. Whatever little conversations have stopped, and all eyes are on me. I smile at him, at jump up onto our chariot. I hold out my hand, "hi, I'm Misaki, or as people call me Wren. I'm sorry if I look weird Takumi... My prep team did it."

"hmm, changing your name did you good, Wren only suits blondes in my opinion... But I prefer raven haired girls personally..." He bends over and I blush. "Go away you alien pervert! I'm not a natural raven haired girl!"

"you should be... Misa chan." I freeze and go to slap him round the face, tears erupting from my eyes. He catches my fist and embraces me, unfortunately we haven't noticed thy chariot pull out. Still holding me in an embrace, he smiles and waves at the gasping and cheering crowds who go ballistic for him. I decide to act along with the hard to get and pull away. He gets it, then tries to twirl me round, only that, when he does, my dress erupts with flame coloured jewels flaring every where. I gasp in amazement, but then Takumi's warm lips on my neck and firm hold on my hands prevent me from doing anything other than swoon. We stop when our chariot halts, the grey haired, finely dressed president looks down at Takumi. However, a way younger boy, maybe twenty, looks down at me with an evil grin; it must be his brother, because they are the splitting image of each other apart from the older boys black hair.

"Welcome, to Panem's seventy fourth annual Hunger games! We wish our tributes, the best of luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" the crowd behind us clap and the horses pull into the stables. Safrynna is wearing a long purple wig, and a hugging green dress clashing with neon yellow six inch heels. I laugh to myself and she laughs nervously. "Oh darlings! that was absolutely magnifico!" I embrace her than turn to Alexa, Cedric, and Minako.

"That was truly something guys, good thinking with the kiss Takumi." Alexa emphasises on the word 'kiss' and I flush red. They all laugh and Takumi pushes me to the elevator, all six of us wait impatiently as the elevator slowly rises to the twelfth floor. Safrynna looks the most unsettled so breaks the silence with a cough, "Well, since you are from District twelve, you get the penthouse... dinner will be served at eight sharp, and bed time will be-"

"We aren't two Saffy, we know when we roughly need to go to bed." I cut in. She nods and the silence continues for a about thirty seconds. The door chimes and we all eagerly disperse, with Takumi following close behind me, Safrynna takes me to my room first. "Here dove, this is your room." She rubs my arm and leaves with Takumi. The room is a deep shade of green, with a silky hanging bed. I smile and head to the shower, It's way bigger than the one on the train, so I take my time to familiarise myself with the soaps. I wash my now black hair, but then I hear a door open. "Misa Chan! I'm bored... Can I come in?" I growl.

"You pervert alien-" He walks in and I screech. he smirks and turns his back.

"You didn't say no..."

"But I didn't say yes you pervert!" He laughs and turns back around, I leap backwards and grab a towel. He shuffles out of the bathroom and I sigh. What's his problem? Even an alien have should have some common sense and respect. I walk back into the bedroom to be greeted by his grinning face. "Is there any point asking you to leave? or will you just find another way in!" I sigh and grab the first thing I find in the draw and enter the bathroom again. It's a just below the knee, imperial blue dress, with a ruffled hem, and shoulder less top. At home, I would never dream of wearing something like this, It would cost more than if we sold all of our precious items of value put together, but this is probably one of the cheapest things in the draw. The fabric clings to my skin, I grab a pale pink lip balm as I walk out, and apply a layer without looking into the mirror. "There is a two hour time period before dinner, so... what do you want to do?" I look at him with a puzzled look.

"You watch me get out of the shower, make me abandon the 'safety' of my room, you know what I want to do? Beat you up!" I run up to him and pin him down. He smirks and I give him an agitated expression. "What?" His face turns towards the door linking to the main room. There stands Minako, Safrynna, Takumi's stylist Kuuga, Alexa and Cedric... Great, once again, caught in a misunderstanding. "H-how much of that did you hear?" Alexa, who is clinging to her husband laughs.

"Dear, Cedric and I are staying next door..." She knocks on the wall, presumably to her room. I Flush red.

"Then you know it was just a misunderstanding..." They all laugh and Takumi flips me round. I can feel my heart leap out of my chest as he pins me the way I did to him.

"So, you want to play dirty for the next two hours?" Cedric coughs and the party at the door disperse. I shake my head and he pulls me up.

"I-I want to see the roof... Since we are at the top of the building, that is a simple thing to ask." He grabs my wrists and pulls me out and into a dark stairwell, I see him swiftly open an obviously jammed door, making it look easy. I follow him up, and there, I see the mountains, tall and proud. A sigh escapes and I drift over to the ledge. His hands wrap around my waist, and I can't help but enjoy this moment, "I love you," He mutters into my neck and I smile.

"I love you too," It just had to be said, though now about to erupt with embarrassment, I don't regret it, because it's the truth. His lips find there way up my neck and onto my lips, they sit there warm and soft, I kiss him back unknowingly and after about a minute or two stop. "What's wrong Misa?" He whispers and I pull away from his grip.

"If I fell for you even more, I'm afraid that our act wouldn't pay off and I would shatter and tell the truth to the nation... That's what's wrong." He laughs slightly and shakes his head. "What?"

"You never stop surprising me Misa chan." I blush red and sit on the side.

"You know, it's almost like I've forgotten about the games, I can't believe that in less than a week, I will be separated from you, and we will never be together..." I start to sob and he comes over. "I won't let _anything_ happen to you my love, so don't worry-"

"That's what i'm worried about my alien... You giving up your life so that I can fail later on..." He slips something onto my dress and I look down, glistening on my dress, sits my Mockingjay pin, and around Takumi's neck, a pendant with the same image. "This is my promise to you-" He opens the pendant to reveal an image of the night on the train, the bed covered in chocolate boxes and wrappers, but most importantly, the pair of us snuggled close together, with smiles on our faces. Something I didn't think would happen that night. "Do you like it?" I nod my head and kiss him passionately.

"That is for always being, my perverted- yet caring alien boyfriend." I'm greeted by a kiss back.

"And that is for being my surprising Misa chan." We both laugh and notice that we are late for dinner. I think the adults could hear us since when we show our faces they laugh hysterically.

"What?" Takumi asks.

"Did you not consider using a lip balm instead of lipstick when going to kiss the boy dear..." Minako manages without bursting into tears of laughter. I haven't noticed the lipstick smeared over his face. I cup my hands over my mouth and start to laugh. Minako takes out a mirror for him and his eyes bulge. He goes into to grab me, but he misses and I grab his arm and pull him to sit down. I laugh through the whole meal as the Avoxes try to hold back their smiles. A wide range of food was served, like this horrid lamp stew stuff which made me gag, but Takumi practically inhaled. And, what seemed like chicken, marinated in this oily, butter, herb sauce. After the meal Takumi makes me kiss him goodnight before allowing me to leave, despite his already caked in lipstick face. I give him a wave before entering my room, and there on my bed, sits the finely dressed, grinning boy from the opening ceremony.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes glistened the same colour as Tamaki's, yet seemed to be completely different emotionally. This boys eyes glow with mischief and slyness, while my Takumi had eyes that grew soft and loving around me, while sexy and smooth around others. Also, he has a gold tattoo going down his neck.

"Well, well, if it isn't diamond girl... How is my little brother doing?" I huff with confusion.

"why are you here... Sorry, I didn't catch your name when You didn't call me by mine,"

"well... Misa chan, my name is Gerard Walker do you know me? Well, of course you would know about me..." He walks over to me and places his hand on my frozen shoulder. "... Misa chan, I came here only to warn you, the president will be out for either you or my annoyingly perfect little brother. This year, he's planning to either rid him from the world, or for to rid you, from him. I have a rare disease you see, and if I die, due to a law created at the start of Panem, there is a presidential line... So, if I were to die, and my brother saved; there would be no room for a summer fling. Do you understand me Misa, one of you are going to die-"

"And the one to die will be either you or no-one Master Walker, for we have not only a good approach, but a good array of skills..."

"And you think skills are what win you the games? They play a big part- but they are not the key to winning, neither are sponsors," I sit confused. Up until now, Safrynna and my mentors have tried to get it into my head that the way to win is through knowing your stuff and having rich sponsors. But what Gerard just stated, defies the whole idea. "The way to win, is to die. It is better to die in our games than survive. You hear me, you don't live, you just survive. With that, I shall excuse myself..." Gerard starts to walk to the door, but then, Takumi walks in.

"I thought I heard someone in hear... who would think it was my brother?" He gives a look that terrifies me. then his look softens and while laughing embraces his sibling.

"Good to see you Takumi, but, as I just explained to Misa chan-"

"How do you know the alien's nickname for me anyways" I yell and cross my arms.

"There's little that occurs without the Capitol knowing..." Takumi murmurs.

"Yes, so our precious diamond girl is in danger Bro, I will try to keep my strengths up, but the doctor says it's spreading rapidly. They don't think I have more than a year, they said that it will be a definite yes or no during the games..." I process this all in my head, Takumi is a Capitol sweetheart... If Gerard did survive, then he would need to be bunked off, but since he has 'maximum' security, it would be suspicious. So, when it was suggested that he go to a District... They meant for him to be chosen for the games, but he couldn't, so... When he said that the Capitol knows most things that happen, they saw that he had a connection with me, so made it certain that I would be chosen, because he would volunteer. The whole thing was set up. "It was all set up..." I whisper and the boys turn.

"Set up?"

"Yeah, when Takumi and I were in the woods, the people watching us must of had the best idea ever, to make it certain that I was reaped, so that this alien would volunteer since he can't be reaped otherwise." Takumi nods, "I had a feeling that this was just more than a coincidence... It makes perfect sense."

"I'm so sorry Takumi, I will do whatever it takes to make sure that neither of you get killed, in fact..." He whispers into Takumi's ear and he smiles. I look at them confused, it must be alien language..." If you see what I mean." Takumi nods and Gerard leaves.

"bye then?" I say and Takumi laughs hysterically. "What?"

"When will you stop being to surprising Misa?

" He barely gasps. I give him a frustrated look then hold out my arms. He eagerly steps into them and we sit on my bed.

Over two hours pass, and we are still in the same position. "Takumi, will you stay with me till the end of my days?" He turns and his warmest smile appears on his face. "Till the day I die my sweetheart." I blush a little then rest my head on his lap. "Stay with me, today, tomorrow, and forever more?" I whisper as sleep creeps up on me.

"As long as want me, I will be there." I smile and fall into a deep sleep.

My eyes open and I stand face to face with Takumi, his hands red with blood. "What have you done?" I ask, but he only stares down at a knife in his hand. I see his face turn emotionless as he looks up, then falls to the ground with an axe in his back. I scream out with horror, and I hear someone call my name.

"Misaki! Misaki wake up!" I jolt upwards and grab Takumi's arms.

"You're not dead!" I yell and tightly hug him.

"If I were dead, you would be haunted by me forever, since that was my promise-"

"What was all that yelling, eh? Did someone die?" Safrynna screeches. I hold my mouth and run to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet, Takumi closely following and then holding my hair up. "I-I'm sorry… I just had a horrid nightmare," Takumi gets a towel and wipes around my mouth.

"Want to talk about it?" I shake my head and cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't mean it seriously, and I didn't know you had a nightmare." I shake my head and wipe my tears away. "It's ok Saffy, I apologise for being so loud."

"No, no, I was waking everyone up anyways; you definitely completed that job for me… Takumi dear, are you sure you don't want Cedric or Alexa to try and get a few hours of training off so that you can rest? You have been up all night-"

"All night… You stupid idiot! How could you do that to yourself? You know what, I'm going to take you to the training centre today, and you're going to work as hard as you would normally, do you hear me?" He pouts and nods his head.

"Yes Misa chan." He says in a child's voice. "Just because Misa chan worries about me so…" I feel so outraged that I react without thinking.

"Yes! I do worry about you, and whenever you hurt yourself, guess what? I feel ten times worse because I'm utterly head over heels for you, and I want to be there for you when you are there for me… I'm angry because this is my fault and I'm angry at myself!" I lift myself from where I was sitting, and lock myself in the bathroom. I rub my temple and start to sob, a shower would really help. I turn the device onto full heat and power, before spending half an hour scrubbing all of the anger and weakness away, when I finally get out, I realise that it's only half eight… Safrynna sure does get us up early. I dress into the outfit laid out for me, a black short sleeved top, and silver spotted black leggings. I check myself down in the mirror, and realise that my waist length black hair is too much of a burden. I open my door and whisper to the Avox to go get me a pair of scissors. I did all of my families haircuts, so I was pretty experienced. After about two minutes, she returns with a silver pair of long sharp hair scissors. I smile sweetly at her and return inside.

Half an hour later, and I have an even, shoulder length hairstyle, that has a thinner, longer layer at the bottom, and a thicker, shorter layer on top. I casually walk out into the loud dining room, to hear nothing but silence.

"What have you done to your hair?" Safrynna yells. I grab an apple and turn to look at all of the confused faces on the table. "I cut it…" Takumi laughs and I smirk back at him. "I'm sorry idiot, perverted alien Takumi, about unloading on you…"

"It's fine… Since your undying love for me would have had to have been announced at some point- you are excused." I nod and eat the apple. Silence falls over our table.


	5. Chapter 5

Takumi's hand drops to the small of my back, Tatiana the instructor, has been going on and on about how we should focus on the survival skills more because of certain things, but Takumi's patience has obviously gone out the window. His grabs my back and I whimper and kind of hop, I blush red as Tatiana and the other tributes give us a death stare. "Sorry…" Tatiana claps her hands and everyone apart from the District One boy who winks, Takumi noticed, because he holds me passionately with his lips on my neck. I flush again and elbow him. "I don't like other boys flirting with my Misa chan… Your mine," He pouts and I roll my eyes. I decide to tease him.

"Now, now, you have to share." The eighteen year old from eleven bursts out into tears of laughter and shouts 'good one!' I smirk, but Takumi looks like an overprotective Gollum or something. Tatiana, looking furious just snaps.

"FINE! You have all been dismissed!" Tatiana waltzes out and the minority of both Takumi and me, the Elevens, the girl, and thirteen year old boy. I come up behind the girl and she turns around.

"Hi! I'm Aaliyah, and this is my brother Omar, pleasure to meet you." Aaliyah holds out her hand and I look at her brother. "Don't mind him; I had a go at him on the train for volunteering to come with me…" I remember their reaping, she got picked for tribute, and then her brother ran onto the stage and volunteered. "Ah, I understand… Well, make sure you two practice loads!" I smile at them and walk back to a laughing Takumi. "You never stop surprising me…"

"Is that like one of your permanent, dolls lines?" He laughs even more as I drag him over to the edible plants section. "Since _someone_ can't tell if even if grass is poisonous or not, we'll be spending a lot of time here."

"Oh, Misa chan… But can't I just kill the people for their food?"

"No idiot pervert, we are trying to cleanse your system of everything alien remember?" He pouts and sits down by the female instructor.

After about two hours of repeatedly telling Takumi to stop making me wear crowns of poison ivy, he finally has some understanding of the term 'don't touch that' he spent hardly any time actually learning, and more time, intertwining my hair with daisies, and other flowers. I walk past the knife throwing, and see Omar trying to hit the bull's eye really hard. The Careers smirk and laugh as they watch him, and then they go up behind him and shout 'boo!' I turn to face the situation but then listen in.

"You're not doing it right,"

"You're a fail,"

"Without your sister, you wouldn't even last two minu-" I punch the boy from one as hard as I can, he punches me back and he falls onto the floor, and the girls get him up. I hold my aching face as I try to hold back the tears "Well, if it isn't little diamond girl, protector of the weak!" One yells and the other Careers laugh. The boy from four pushes over Omar.

"Leave him alone! Just 'because you're some stuck up kids with some training and a side of arrogance doesn't make you more of a competitor in these games!" I yell in their faces, because of our position, the instructors are finding it hard to get to us. "And if you even lay _one_ finger, on this guy, or any others in this room… You'll have me, to deal with. Is that clear?" The girls pull the boys away, and Aaliyah comes up behind me and hugs me. "Thanks for saving my brother…" I rub her arm.

"It's ok, it's what friends do right?"

"Yeah…" I suddenly feel a sharp pain from my nose feel a warm liquid pour out. I hear a shout and turn, my reaction slowing as more liquid flows out. Takumi is absolutely destroying that boy. I run over, blacking out slowly, and push him off him. Takumi's eyes bulge as I turn again, and realise, that this liquid is a pool of my own blood.

Dying now would be better than in the Arena I guess… This is a far more peaceful, probably more humane way to die really, seeing as there is no certain way. My eyes, unfortunately, flutter open to the sound of a godly voice, masculine and scared. There sits a very shaky Takumi, on a glowing white chair… but then again, everything in this room has a hygienic white glow. I'm lying on something uncomfortable and hard, so I try to sit up; suddenly a hand is by my side and helping me sit up. Takumi's golden hair averts my eyes from ahead of me, and makes me aware of his overly tight embrace. "Are you ok? You look really… Pale." He laughs a bit then kisses me passionately, making any thought of sadness, or negative emotions. "You pass out, almost die of blood loss, and stay in a coma for a full twenty four hours, and yet you ask if I'm ok?" I nod my head, why is that a problem? Can't I ask him if he's ok? "Wait… Today is the second day of-"

"Nope! I spent the last day taking care of you, much to the nurses displeasure... I stayed for my Misa chan!" I hit his arm and growl.

"So today is the day we are supposed to be having our private sessions?" He nods and I try to scramble out, but he holds me. "Come on!" He laughs and shakes his head.

"They were four hours ago! Geez, I thought my Misa chan would be smarter-"

"Well I didn't know!" I rub my forehead and drop my head. "The day after tomorrow is going to fail miserably, since all they will ask me about is the incident..." He wraps his arms around my waist and talks into my shoulder. "That's not true... They do have a bit of common sense y'know." I nod and wipe away some tears.

"I hope that you are right."

We return to our floor where everyone greets us, then Safrnna has a rant about how our scores are going to be zeros. Takumi just shrugs and I cross my arms furious. The scores should be on about now, so we turn over to see Ceasar sitting infront of a camera with a picture of the District one tributes... They get to Aaliyah and Omar, surprising they both get nines, which is excellent. But now it's our turn...

"Takumi Walker, Capitol/ District twelve, with a score of twelve!" We all look at him and he just shrugs.

"Did you leave my side or something?" I ask.

"No, I stayed by you the whole time..." He says.

"Wren Henderson..." I tense up at my name. "District twelve with a score of... Twelve!" I keep my eyes locked on the screen, a twelve? I didn't even go to the second day of training.


	6. Sorry

soz i haven't posted stuff in a while, If n one rejects the idea through a PM or review, I'll delete the story :(((((((


End file.
